Son of the Moon
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Based off the music Videos "Son of the Moon" and "Children of the Night" both MLP versions. I have written a story for it with the character, Moonlight Shadow. Please be nice to the young alicorn as he guards the garden of shadows and helps his dear mother to believe in herself again.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night when a gypsy mare prayed to the moon, unknowing if her desires would be heeded. Luna saw this each night and shook her head, knowing the pain that would be caused if this mare were married under moonlight. She would not aid the mare, but nor would she interfere. Eventually the gypsy mare married under the full moon, and bore a child under another full moon. The child was pale furred with bright blue eyes, and had the features of an alicorn, which was a blessing, or a curse... Thinking he had been betrayed, the stallion slayed the mare that bore the pale child and left the infant himself upon one of the highest mountains. Unbeknownst to the stallion, someone was looking out for the child.

Luna flew down and landed before the child, looking at him with compassion and sadness in her turquoise eyes. She sighed as she enveloped the young babe in her magic. "Easy, child." The babe looked at her with wonder. "We shall not harm you. We shall protect you." Luna smiled softly as she nuzzled the infant colt. "Thou shalt be safe with us, our little Moonlight Shadow."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a thousand years since the lunar princess had been banished. A young albino alicorn looked at the small cave that housed his siblings, the Children of the Night. They were descended from the children that Luna had rescued before her banishment. They had been orphans that she had turned into her lunar colony at the edge of Equestria after Discord had been turned to stone. "Prince Moonlight," The albino alicorn turned towards a young mare with a moonstone as her cutie mark. "I am ready for my monthly travel into the heart of Equestria. Would you like me to look into anything while I am out?"

Moonlight smiled kindly at the light blue mare. "Ah, Moonstone. I think checking in on the royals would be a good idea… and please, don't call me 'Prince'. I'm simply known as Moonlight Shadow. Should you see our dear mother, take care to behave yourself and do as requested by her."

Moonstone smiled and nodded as she looked at her cart. It was filled with precious jewels and stones that had been harvested from the caverns and crafted into beautiful items. "Alright, Moonlight. If I have the honor of running into her, I'll give her my utmost respect, just like with every other princess, I know. OH, do you think she'll recognize the pin?" Moonstone indicated to the pin that held her cloak over her body. It was a small pin with a crescent moon design that glowed on the night of the new moon to guide the way for the Children of the Night.

Moonlight smiled kindly as he looked at the young mare. "It's been over a thousand years since she founded this colony. I'd be surprised if she even remembered us at all. The duties of a princess are quite hard and overtaxing to the mind."

"Oh… but if she did recognize it?"

"Heh, then she'll ask questions probably. If that happens, feel free to answer all of her questions. You're smart enough. You'll know what to do."

"Right." Moonstone grinned as she pulled her cart out of the valley. "I'll stop by Ponyville on my way to Canterlot. Ms. Rarity loves these for her clothing shop." Moonlight grinned and waived a hoof.

"Safe trip, and may the light of the moon always be there to guide you!"

"And may the mother moon watch over you and the rest of the Garden."


	3. Chapter 3

Luna felt a strange pull at her heart as the sun set and the moon rose. Tonight was one of the rare nights that Celestia had offered to share with her sister. The two cherished these times after they had a thousand years without the other. Luna made it to the throne room and the night court started, if it could even be called that. Anypony who hadn't had the time to talk to Celestia and didn't want to wait till the next day came through the night court to bring matters up to the princess of the moon, not that many dared to do this. While the younger, Luna was the most intimidating of the duo.

Tonight only one mare seemed to enter to talk to the royal sisters. They came with gifts apparently. The mare had luminous turquoise eyes and a bright summer night blue coat with a dark blue mane. They bowed before the sisters with respect as was a custom that was known for the ages, and waited for the princesses to tell them to rise.

"Arise, young mare, and tell us what brings you here." Luna always appreciated when ponies used the old customs, as she was still getting used to the newer things.

The mare rose and lifted her hood off, showing her pin to the sisters. Luna's eyes widened in surprise at the old pin, knowing what it was. "I am Moonstone, and I bring tribute from the Garden of Shadows."

"Garden of Shadows? I've never heard of it. It sounds... dangerous…" Celestia frowned slightly.

"It is not a dangerous place, dear sister. It is a safe haven." Luna smiled as she stepped down from the throne and made her way to the young mare. "What pray tell have you brought for us, young child of the night?"

Moonstone smiled and brought out some gifts from her cart. "For the princess of the sun who brings us the light for our crops, I have brought some of our finest sunstones from the caverns near our homes." A small bag of sunstones was laid out before the sun princess as she came down from her throne as well, curious as to who the strange mare was and where she was from.

"Thank you, Moonstone." Celestia said with grace.

Moonstone nodded and then brought out another bag that was larger and had a crescent moon on the side. She placed it in front of the moon princess and bowed her head once more. "For the princess of the moon, who's light protects us from the darkness and guides us home, who's cool summer nights fill with stars and fireflies for fillies and colts to gaze upon, and she who protects us from the monsters in the darkness; I have humbly brought our brightest moonstone necklace as a gift to welcome you back from the moon itself, and a little something extra that the leader of my clan put together for you."

Luna's magic opened the bag and pulled out the necklace first. She smiled softly as she placed it around her neck with no fear of the stones' origins, and then looked at the other object in the bag. It was a book with a crescent moon on it touching a star, one of her various symbols. She put a hoof to her mouth as she opened the book and recognized the signatures of all of her "Children" and that each one who had been born into her colony or had even made it originally, had left her a message, promising to be there in spirit if they died before she came back, and thanking her for protecting them as she had. A tear fell as the book closed and she hugged it close to her chest. "We… thank you kindly for these wonderful gifts, Moonstone of the Garden of Shadows. Mayhap we may accompany thou on thy journey home? We have yet to see the garden in over a thousand years. We wish to see the changes that we have missed…"

Moonstone beamed. "I would be honored to have thou accompany me on such a journey, my Princess. I shall be leaving for home by tomorrow's moonrise, after selling my wares here to the city. If it pleases your majesties, I must take my leave."

"We shall see you next evening then." Moonstone bowed and then dragged her cart behind her and out of the castle. Luna turned to her sister, who was still confused. "We apologize for making such a decision without your consent, dear sister, but we feel that this is too good of an opportunity to pass up on. There are ponies in Equestria that mainly live by night, and we have watched over them for generations, even upon the moon." She glanced downcast slightly. "They respect me as much as normal ponies have grown to respect you, dear sister. Please allow me this." She looked up at her older sister with such hope in her eyes.

Celestia thought about it for mere moments before smiling softly at her younger sister. "Only if I get to come along."

"YES!" Luna jumped and performed a flip in the air before regaining her composure, much to the court's surprise. "I mean… of course, Dear Sister…."


	4. Chapter 4

Moonlight was on guard as Celestia's sun started to rise. It was his turn to stay up through the time when many others slept. He greeted those of his clan who's turn was to work through the sun, as was usual. The clan that lived in the Garden of Shadows, may have associated themselves with the night princess more, but even they knew the benefits of the sun were not to be ignored. Only a few ponies were needed to do the morning work though. The clan preferred their nocturnal existence.

Moonlight looked to the horizon with a smirk as he saw Moonstone's cart coming into view from the horizon. 'Right on time… what the?' Accompanying Moonstone was a few guards, from both the Lunar Royal Guard, and the Solar Royal Guard. The Lunar Royal Guard were often confused for bat ponies as they often had bat wings and dark shades of coats. The Solar Guards seemed more uptight. Following the group were the two princesses. Moonlight called back to his fellow Children of the Night. "We have guests arriving! Those who are not too tired, prepare space for our guests. I feel that they will stay a few nights." The ponies rushed instantly, knowing that Moonlight would only call to that attention if someone important was coming.

By the time the Princesses and their group arrived at the edge of the Garden, the ponies had rooms set up for their guests and were back to their usual work that they did by the daylight. Moonlight waited at the edge of the garden wall that was made out of a luminescent rock that lit up only in darkness and made it look like the wall was the starry night sky.

Celestia looked at the stone wall with some fear and interest. She had never realized that her sister had disobeyed her, but at the same time, she didn't find herself feeling angry. She felt… proud… proud that some ponies had preferred her sister to her, as strange as it seemed. "Sister, what is this place? Are we near the garden?"

"Just outside it, actually, Princess Celestia." A young male voice came from the shadows. Moonstone just smiled as she started to pull her cart faster, finally happy to have made it home. "Welcome home, Moonstone. You must be tired." A white alicorn with bright summer night blue eyes came out of the shadows with a smile on his features. His cutie mark was a crescent moon with a large shadow.

"Yes, I am, Moonlight. Is everything alright here?"

"Haha, it is as you left it, my friend. Go now, rest. I will handle our guests." Moonstone nodded and seemed to walk through the wall to get into the garden. Celestia and her guard were surprised, but the night guard smiled at the age old trick. "Come, you must be tired from your journey. I am sure that my sister didn't let you rest as she prefers to travel at nights." The white alicorn laughed.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked with hesitance.

"Ah, my apologies, Princess Celestia. I am known as Moonlight Shadow. I am the elder here, and all children of the night are my siblings. I humbly welcome you to the Garden of Shadows." He bowed to show respect, but not as much as other ponies would bow. Then he turned towards the Lunar Princess. "It has been a while since I have seen your caring face." He showed more respect to her than he had to Celestia, which was a surprise to the day guard. "We greatly welcome your return."

Luna smiled as she walked over to the white alicorn and hugged him with her wings. "We are so sorry…" She started to sob while Moonlight rolled his eyes. "I had promised to protect you all and…" She muttered into his mane.

"Easy, easy. You are disturbing your sister, and the other children would love to be graced with your presence if nothing else. Please, calm yourself. You are not to blame for the madness and fear that plagued you all those centuries ago."

At this, Luna sniffled and backed up to smile at her son. "You are right, of course… Thank you, son of the moon."


End file.
